Angel Dressed in Crimson
by LifeGoesOn101
Summary: The orignal in case you're intersted...sasuXsaku   DISCONTINUED FOR NOW
1. The Older I Get

_**Angel In Dressed in Crimson**_

**_"The Orignal."_**

_**By LifeGoesOn101**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto and if I did, SasuSaku would have happened already and so would have NaruHina. Skillet isn't mine either..

**Note:** Edited for you. Enjoy! Also my penname has changed ever so slightly.

**Summary:** Broken hearts reunite in a storm of passion. The result? A child. Watch has the daughter of two of the greatest shinobi grows into a beautiful warrior determined to hunt down the man that she is cursed to call father… song- fic

**Chapter One:** _**The older I get**_

The soft wailing of a baby awoke a sleeping Sakura from her slumber. The seventeen year-old kunoichi yawned as she shoved her comforter off her small frame. Stumbling down the hallway, she made her way to her infant's room. Careful not to wake her parents down stairs, she pushed open the nursery door murmuring words of comfort.

"Shhh, love, Mammas here." She cooed as she bent over the pink-painted crib to scoop up the tiny human who was thrashing its limbs in the air.

Sakura shifted the baby to her other arm as she bounced it in a form of comfort. It worked. Her child soon let out a string of delighted gurgles. The teenager smiled lovingly at her baby daughter before placing a kiss on the tiny forehead.

_The walls between you and I, _

_Always pushing us apart,_

_Nothing left but scars fight after fight,_

_The space between our calm and rage,_

_Started growing shorter,_

_Disappearing slowly day after day, _

She moved away for the crib to sit in the rocking chair near by. The small infant in her arms stared up at her with onyx eyes full of innocence and just pure contentment. This almost made her mother want to cry. Her daughter had no idea of the world she had been born into…the other half of her heritage.

_I was sitting there waiting in my room for you,_

_You were waiting for me too,_

_And it makes me wonder,_

Sakura ran her hands over the soft and glossy raven-hair that adorned her baby's head.

Tears began to well up at the edges of her bright emerald eyes as her mind drifted to the cause of her pain over the last five years. Her baby was so much like him and yet so different. She snuggled against the cooing infant. It was so hard to believe that two shared DNA if you thought about personality alone.

_The older I get,_

_Will I get over it?_

_It's been way too long for the times we missed,_

_I didn't know then that it would hurt like this but I think,_

_The older I get,_

_Maybe I'll get over it,_

_It's been way too long for the times we missed,_

_I can't believe it still hurts like this,_

She rose from the chair to place the now sleeping infant into her crib, prying tiny fingers off her white night dress. She just stood there watching the baby sleep, listening to the steady breathing as her chest rose and fell; it soothed her in a way.

_The time between those cutting words,_

_Built up our defenses,_

_Never made no senses it just made me hurt,_

_Do you believe time heals all wounds?_

_It started getting better,_

_But its easy not fight when I'm not with you,_

_I was sitting there in my room for you,_

_You were waiting for me too,_

_And it makes me wonder,_

_The older I get,_

_Will I get over it?_

_It's been way to long for the times we've missed,_

_I didn't know it would hurt like this but I think,_

_The older I get,_

_Maybe I'll get over it?_

_It's been way too long for the times we've missed,_

_I can't believe it still hurts like this,_

Sakura's gaze shifted to the window. Through the darkness outside she could have sworn someone was watching her. She drifted away from her baby to stand in the pool of moonlight emitting through the glass. Her emerald eyes scanned the blackness but, the feeling of eyes on her had faded into a drowsy feeling that was causing her heavy lashed eyelids to droop.

_What was I waiting for?_

_I should've taken less and given you more,_

_I should've weathered the storm,_

_I need to say so badly,_

_What were you waiting for?_

_This could have been the best we've ever had,_

Giving her baby one last kiss to the forehead, Sakura left the nursery to crawl back into her own large comfy bed. She had her first mission tomorrow since she became pregnant with her daughter. She wanted to be well rested for it. Soon, the pink-haired kunoichi drifted to sleep, her light snoring filling room. Her dreams were filled of the night when her young child had came to be. Ever so quietly her lover's name left her lips…

"Sasuke- kun…"

_I'm just getting older,_

_I'm not getting over you I'm trying to,_

_I wish it didn't hurt like this,_

_It's been way too long for the times we've missed,_

_I can't believe it still hurts like this._

**Note:** That was chapter one. What did you think? Review please! Oh and harsh flames will be deleted. I'm new! So please go easy on me… This chapter is really short…


	2. All You Wanted

_**Angel Dressed In Crimson**_

_**By LifeGoesOn101**_

_**Disclaimer: Why must I put this when you already know?**_

_**Note: It's been edited a little for you guys; tell me if I missed anything. Thank you!**_

_**Chapter Two: All you wanted**_

"Alright," Said a male's voice as he examined a sheet of paper closely. "The last Genin in question is…"

He hunched over the paper again. His cerulean eyes squinted to see the ink. "Haruno Kaiya."

As soon as the words left his lips, the room of Jonin went quiet. The Hokage glanced around the room of silenced Jonin.

"You can't train her,"

The Village leader glared at an older shinobi through long blonde bangs.

"I don't see why not." Hokage-sama stated his eyes still on the stubborn old man. The man's icy blue orbs glared at the Hokage who was many times younger.

"Uchiha blood runs through her veins," He started. The Hokage's eyes widened with surprise.

"You can't tell me any different. I've seen the way she looks at this village. It's hatred and bloodlust."

The Hokage's narrowed into slits, the blue darkening.

"You, Keska Kanturo, seem to be forgetting that that girl's mother is this village's top medical ninja, captain of the ANBU black ops med squad and my best friend."

Kanturo snorted in disgust and sarcasm.

"How trustworthy can she be if she slept with a monster?"

That did it…

With unheard of force the office door burst off its hinges and Kanturo was on the ground, a high-heeled boot pressing into his wind-pipe. Kanturo gasped for air but, his attacker was ready to keep him there.

"Sakura?" Asked the Hokage as he stared at the ANBU ninja that had beautiful pink hair that fell in a cascade down her back from her cat shaped masked.

The mask was soon whipped off as Sakura glared at the old man under her with infuriated emerald orbs.

"My daughter," She hissed pressing harder onto his neck, making him flinch in pain and struggle for air. "Is completely innocent for her father's crimes. Just because part of him gave her life does not mean she'll become him."

The kunoichi paused. Angry tears were stinging the back of her eyes.

"I regret ever having truly believed in him, but I don't regret Kaiya. Not for a second."

Kanturo hissed as Sakura lifted her foot and stood. He grabbed onto his neck as the air finally made it to his screaming old lungs. Letting Kanturo regain himself, the pink-haired kunoichi scanned the room of Jonin. After her display of strength, they seemed to be very wary of her and her instincts to protect her child at all costs.

"So, would anyone of you be willing to train my daughter?"

No one answered her. They merely shook their heads and looked away.

Sakura glared at them in distaste and pain before turning quickly on her heel to leave. "None of you have heard of empathy have you?" she asked, not sparing the room a second glance. "It's pathetic,"

Before the angry mother could make it to the empty door frame a voice soundly spoke out.

"I will."

All eyes turned to the source of the new voice.

"Kakashi?" Asked the Hokage, as his blue eyes scanned a sliver haired shinobi with an orange book in hand.

The older man smiled. "Yo, Naruto."

Naruto grinned at his former sensei.

"Kakashi, you'd be willing to take on Kaiya?" Asked Sakura, her emerald eyes gleaming with delight and relief. Kakashi would be the best one to train her, considering the bloodline trait that would be soon making its self known.

The silver haired sensei smiled under his mask. After, all the years that had passed Kakashi looked relatively the same.

"Of course Sakura," He smiled. "I'll take her under my wing."

There was an uprising from the Jonin as they whispered concerned murmurs to each other. The three ninja in the head of the office glared at them.

"You're a fool," mumbled the old Kanturo who seemed to have not learned from his tussle with the pissed off pink-haired kunoichi. It was Kakashi's turn to protect the young junior ninja in question.

"Why's that Keska?" He asked taking a threatening step towards the man. "I'm I a fool for giving someone a chance to prove their worthy of this village's trust and is able to put blood ties behind them and protect their home no matter what?"

Kanturo said nothing but, merely gaped at Kakashi making him smirk under the cloth of his mask in delight.

"As a matter of fact," Started Kakashi, putting his index finger to his chin in a questioning manner. "You're not actually from this village are you?" He asked, his brown eyes glancing at the old shinobi. "Suna, I do believe."

When Kanturo did not retort, Kakashi turned to the blonde Hokage.

"I, Hatake Kakashi, will take Haruno Kaiya as my suburbanite and teach her every thing I know."

Naruto smiled before announcing, "Than it is decided! Kakashi you will take on Haruno Kaiya, Takashi Hiroshi and Masashi Kyo."

After the decision was made, the sixth Hokage turned to Sakura. "You should go home and rest, spend some time with Kai-Chan." His cerulean eyes were full of concern for his old friend.

Sakura glanced up at him and nodded, "Yeah, I need to pick her up from Ino's anyway".

Naruto nodded his reply as he watched her leave through the office door.

After, changing out of her ANBU gear and into a regular outfit, Sakura headed down one of the many village roads to the Yamanaka Flower Shop that Ino still ran with her nine- year old daughter, even though her name had became Nara ten years earlier.

Sakura pushed open the entrance door making the bell above rattle profusely. At the sudden noise the blonde teal eyed women at the desk looked up from her magazine.

"Hi, Saks."

Sakura smiled at her friend, "How was business today?"

Ino grew suddenly quiet and glanced back down at the glossy pages of her reading material. Sakura sighed. "Ino, I'm sorry, only if she didn't look so much like Sas..."

Ino caught her off, "It's fine Sakura and besides she's a great help. Kira loves having her around."

Sakura smiled with a bit of happiness. It was true; Kira and Kaiya had developed quite a friendship.

"Where is she?" The pink-haired mother asked. Ino pointed to the pots of lilies with amused smile on her face.

"Kai-Chan?" Sakura called. Soon after the words left her lips, a pair of deep onyx eyes shot up, followed by a pair of brown ones.

A grin grew on Sakura's pale face as she noticed the crown of lilies sitting among her daughter's raven hair.

"Hi, Mamma!" The child smiled as she moved out from behind the large stone pot followed by a smaller girl with long dirty blonde hair.

"Look, what KiKi-Chan made me." KiKi happened to be the nickname Kaiya gave the tiny Kira.

The emerald eyed women smiled, "Yes, I see, it's very pretty Kira,"

The blonde child smiled.

"Is it time to go home?" Kaiya asked, turning to face her Mum.

"Yes," Said Sakura with a nod.

"Kay," Replied the girl as she darted for the store entrance, "Bye Auntie! Bye Kira!" She yelled leaving for the village square. Sakura said her quick good-byes before falling after Kaiya.

The trip home was not a pleasant one. By the time they arrived at the apartment complex, Kaiya was already cold and stiff as a statue, fitting the perfect likeness of the father she didn't know.

"Kaiya?" Sakura asked, glancing down at her daughter as they passed another group of snickering people. Kaiya didn't answer and Sakura had to hold back the urge to pounce and pound one of them into the ground after they remarked her as a 'slut'.

As soon they got through the door, Kaiya ran off to the take a shower, though Sakura knew what she was really going to do. After all, the sobs weren't that hard to hear under the beat of the water.

_I'm sinking slowly,_

_So hurry hold me,_

_Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on…_

_**Note: Well, there is chapter two. Good, Bad, totally sucked? Tell me!**_

_**Extremely harsh flames will be deleted! This one is a lot longer than chapter one…**_

_**Oh and Kaiya means Forgiveness. I thought that that name would fit quite well and the song is All you Wanted- Michelle Branch…**_

_**REVIEWS!!**_

_**As you can see I made a different version of this fic were Kaiya is a complete badass. Read if you enjoy complete personality changes. I do think that it's better than this one though. It's called 'Chained'**_


	3. This is How You Remind Me

_**New Moon Rising**_

_**By LifeGoesOn101**_

_**Disclaimer: Same as always…**_

_**Chapter Three: This is How You Remind Me**_

A sound of an alarm clock woke a tired and cranky Sakura from a dreamless unconscious. After a moment of struggling she finally swiped at the off button, knocking the offending object off the nightstand in the process. Groaning irritably, the pink-woman slid out of the covers and took a few unsteady sleepy steps towards her vanity.

Her eyes caught the form of a note attached to the glass of the mirror with tape…

_Mom,_

_If you're reading this it means,_

_That I got tired of waiting,_

_For you to get out of bed,_

_And went to practice early._

_Love,_

_Kaiya_

Sakura sighed as she ran fingers through messy tangled bed hair. The girl was truly inpatient. A pained look shot through Sakura's green orbs as a voice in her head sang…

_Just like Sasuke…_

Kaiya let out a large sigh as she leaned against the bridge railing. Maybe coming so early wasn't such a good idea. The girl closed eyes as she subconsciously twirled a thick piece of black hair around her finger. She had a long wait ahead of her.

A little while later the sound of someone's footfall brought the girl out of thought. Her darks eyes shifted to meet the violet colored ones of her teammate, Takashi Hiroshi.

"H-Hi" The boy said taking his place to the girl's left. Kaiya raised an eyebrow intrigued with the sudden nervous waver in the older boy's voice. Her mother had told her once that her looks had a major effect on the male population her own age because they thought she was extremely pretty. Kaiya had retorted saying that the only reason they acted nervous was because they were terrified of her suddenly pouncing on them and slit their jugular with a kunai blade because she looked like this Uchiha guy. She was interested to find which fit Hiroshi.

Smiling to herself, Kaiya edged closer to the boy. She almost giggled when she felt his body tense up. "Hey, Hiro-Kun?" She cooed as she batted her eyelashes flirtatiously at the boy. "Do you think I'm pretty?" She didn't get an answer. Hiroshi gulped loudly before losing his footing and falling hard on his ass.

Before she could burst out into a fit of laughter, another voice rang out through the almost deserted area. "Idiots!"

Kaiya scowled at the brown haired, obsidian eyed Kyo.

"Hey, Haruno." He hissed standing on the opposite side of the red painted bridge.

"Hey, Dumbass." She replied back her tone staying the same.

Kyo raised a fist at Kaiya ready to throw a punch before a large hand held it back…

"Now, now that's not the way to teamwork," Said the new voice.

Kaiya smiled softly. "Hello Kakashi-sensei."

"Hello, Kaiya-Chan." Replied the sliver haired Jonin, smiling under his mask.

He released Kyo's hand and the boy mumbled some inaudible words under his breath as he stalked off to the other end of the bridge.

"So, what are we finally doing today sensei?" Asked Hiroshi as he finally managed to stand.

"Sparring," He replied.

The four shinobi soon left for the training grounds.

"Damn," Mumbled a concerned and worried Sakura as she sped through the village to the Hokage tower. A few hours after she managed to get up, a messenger had arrived at her door saying the Hokage needed her **NOW. **

Not wanting to take the stairs and waste time, Sakura pounded Chakra into her feet and leapt to the open window of the Hokage office making the surprised Naruto inside scream loudly probably bringing all of fire country's attention to that one room.

"Shut up, Baka!!" she hissed at the apparently seething Naruto on the wood floor. He stood and shook himself.

"What did you want?" Sakura asked after the Sixth had composed himself.

Naruto's voice suddenly took on a serious tone. "You aren't going to like this."

He advised.

Back at the training grounds two members of the new squad seven were fighting intensely.

Kyo panted heavily as a completely calm Kaiya stood gracefully on a tree limb as she watched her exhausted teammate. This was completely pissing the boy off.

"I guess all the village rumors are true!" He yelled at Kaiya. She flinched.

_Please…No… _

"You are a monster's daughter!" He screamed as the verbally abused girl just stared blankly at him.

Kakashi hissed at the boy to stop but, his plea went on deaf ears. "You're just a blood thirsty demon!"

At that moment something snapped. There was a sudden burst of Chakra around the girl causing her raven bangs to flutter from the sudden release, as she disappeared from the tree branch. Kyo cussed as Kaiya suddenly appeared in front of him her hands already in the seal of the tiger…

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!"

A large fireball was suddenly coming for Kyo. And just like that it was over. A large carter was left in the ground with a displeased Kakashi and a terrified Kyo a little ways away.

When, Kakashi's eyes caught Kaiya's, his face took on an even more serious look and things multiplied when the two male members of the squad saw.

All eyes were on Kaiya and her now Crimson eyes.

"What?!" Sakura exclaimed. Naruto's cerulean eyes darkened as he told the news he received. "The Atasuki were spotted in Wind Country."

Sakura's vertigo suddenly vanished as she collapsed to the ground landing on her buttocks. Her daughter's face flashed in her mind. "And?" She asked her face in her hands.

"Uchiha Itachi was with them."

_This is how you remind me,_

_This is how you remind me,_

_Of what I really am,_

_And I've been wrong,_

_I've been down to the bottom of every bottle,_

_And these words in my head scream,_

"_Are we having fun yet?!"_

_**Notes: Hell yeah! Chapter three! I'm on a roll. **_

_**I wanna thank everyone who reviewed for the last two chapters.**_

_**I luv ya!**_

_**Oh, and the song is How you remind me- Nickelback…**_

_**REVIEWS!! And could you please tell me of any spelling errors I missed?**_

_**Thanks again!**_

_**Check out my second version of this fic. 'Chained' it's pretty good I think and I'd likey some more reviews for it because it's getting pretty low life... **_


	4. Now or Never

_**New Moon Rising**_

_**By LifeGoesOn101**_

_**Disclaimer: It's not mine and never will be…**_

_**Chapter Four: Now or Never**_

Kaiya walked calmly to the Hokage tower, ignoring the probing stare of the wary villagers. She gotten used to the indifference they treated her with. With a sigh she began her walk up the spiraling staircase to the office above.

"Hello, Kai-chan." Smiled the blonde Hokage, when his gaze caught the young raven-haired girl in the doorway.

"Hi, Naruto-Sama." Kaiya replied as she took a seat in front of the desk. She brushed a straight lock of hair that had fallen into her face behind her ear as she waited for Naruto to speak. Moments passed before Kaiya broke the silence with a sigh. "My mother wanted you to talk to me, didn't she?"

Naruto blinked, pink tinting his whiskered cheeks. This girl's intuition was amazing.

"Ye-yeah, she did."

The raven-haired kunoichi sighed once again… "It's about the way I'm treated isn't it?"

Naruto's blue orbs turned away from her onyx ones. "Yeah…"

"It's not fair!"

The Hokage's eyes shot up at her sudden scream. Sympathy clouded his once bright features, as he watched crystal tears fall from the strong- willed girl's dark obsidian eyes.

It was rare for her to pull down her guard in front of someone who wasn't her mother.

_In this time are we loving?_

_Or do we sit here wondering,_

_We this world isn't turning round,_

_It's now or ever,_

Naruto was quiet for a moment. This girl…

"I was just like you once…"

Kaiya stared at him, the moistness still falling. "Yeah, right!" she screeched, "You're the big powerful Hokage! No one's ever hated you!" She was now standing. The chair she was sitting in had been thrown and smashed against the back wall behind Naruto. He hadn't flinched. He was used to such powerful displays, considering he had been Sakura's teammate for three years of his life and her friend for longer.

_We have no use,_

_For the truth,_

_And now it's time for us to lose,_

_Who we were and how we've tried,_

_Taking every step in stride,_

_It's now or never to decide,_

"It was true," Naruto added, his piercing gaze on the angry girl. Kaiya was mystified.

"Why?" She asked, calming ever so slightly. She relaxed, but her fists were still unclenching and clenching.

"I had something sealed inside of me that caused great despair for this village and because of it people refused to see the real me and judged me bases only on that demon."

Naruto stated. His cerulean eyes stared at the floor, as though it pained him to remember.

"Just like me," Kaiya murmured under her breath as the Hokage's tale reached her ears.

_In this time we are loving,_

_Or do we sit here wondering?_

_Why this world isn't turning round,_

_It's now or never,_

"But, I got through it," Naruto continued. "Because I had friends like Kakashi, you're Mum, and …you're Father."

Kaiya didn't say anything to this. Her gaze was fixated to the outside where a bunch of Academy students were playing with a giant ball. Oh... How she longed to be like them? Carefree… truly happy.

"You'll get through it too." He finished. He gazed at Kaiya whose eyes were looking the other way.

"Kaiya?"

She suddenly looked at him, eyes a bit glazed. "You have friends and family that love you dearly, you'll be ok."

The girl nodded. "I know," She answered softly. After a few moments of silence...

"Can I go home now?"

"Yes," The Hokage replied his sad gaze still on her on moving form. With a quick turn of on her heel, Kaiya left the room with a loud slam of the door.

Naruto gaze shifted to the playing kids outside. He sighed and ran a hand through his messy blonde hair. How did life get so confusing and painful? His cerulean eyes shut tight with discomfort when the first rounds of sobs sounded from the hallway.

"She needs to know...Sasuke."

_In this way we are learning,_

_Or do we sit here yearning?_

_For this world to stop turning round,_

_It's now or never,_

_Where's the truth,_

_For us to use,_

_Cause' all we seem to do is lose,_

_Who we are and how we've tried,_

_Are we all the same inside,_

_It's now or never to decide,_

Sakura arrived home to find apparently empty house after her tracking mission was over. There had been no recent reports of the Atasuki or Itachi. That was the one thing that surprised the pink-haired kunoichi. Had Sasuke failed to defeat his brother or had he even attempted it yet?

These thoughts were still on her mind when her gaze caught her teen daughter all ready in night clothes and flipping through TV channels when it was a mere five o' clock.

"Hey Kai-chan!" She greeted, dropping bag near the stairs and heading for the living room.

"Hi, Mom," The girl replied, pulling her legs closer to her on the couch. Sakura sighed.

"Honey, I'm going to go get changed and than I'll start dinner, okay?"

"Fine," The girl mumbled flipping through another five hundred channels. Sakura gave her a light smile as she tottered off to her bedroom.

_In this time are we loving?_

_Or do we sit here wondering,_

_Why this world isn't turning,_

_It's now or never,_

_In this time we are learning,_

_Or do we sit here yearning,_

_For this world to stop turning round,_

_It's now or never,_

Dinner went peacefully enough and a little while later Sakura and Kaiya were settled on the soft old gray couch. Kaiya was lying with her head in her mother's lap, while she played with long glossy strands of black hair.

"Mum?" asked Kaiya, staring at the TV.

"Hmm," Sakura replied, running her hands through her Kaiya's soft locks.

"Did you love my Father?" She shifted to look at her mother with soft onyx eyes. This Question had been bugging her since her conversation with uncle Naruto-sama.

Sakura was quiet for a moment as her gaze became cloudy and almost unfathomable.

And in no more than a whisper, she answered, "More than anything in this world..."

_In this time we are loving,_

_Wondering,_

_Isn't turning round,_

_It's now or never_.

**Note: There is chapter four you. I'm sorry I went from a high to a low but this plot bunny thingy was bugging me, I had to stick this conversation between Naruto and Kaiya in this Chapter I think it fit ok after that first sighting of a Itachi who Sasuke was supposed to have killed by now. But why he is alive and kicking will be revealed later.**

**So, how was this chapter good, bad, ugly? I know it was horrendously short...**

**The song was Now or Never- Three Days Grace.**

**Reviews!! **

_**Check out "Chained"! The version 2 of this ficcy. It could usey some luving...**_

_**Sorry for the shameless plugging... **_


	5. Obsession

**New Moon Rising**

**By LifeGoesOn101**

**Disclaimer: I don't have any money so I guess Naruto's not mine... Cry**

**I dedicate this chapter to all my reviewers. I luv you!! You're the best!**

**Chapter Five: Obsession**

Haruno Sakura leapt from tree to tree, her pink- hair flowing out behind her as she went. Her and her squad of ANBU med ninja were sent to do some basic surveillance after another report of shady ninja in the area came in. Sakura sighed. This was stressful; these false alarms were coming in four or five times a week. Something awfully strange was going on here. The pink-haired kunoichi landed softly next too her co-captain.

"Something doesn't feel right here," she mumbled quietly to the female ANBU next to her. The blue locks of the ANBU in question fluttered as she nodded her reply. The rest of her squad arrived next to them just as a kunai catapulted out of the tree branches,

Sending leaves flying. The blade rushed towards Sakura's face but, she caught inches before it cut into her pale flesh.

"Hinata, you know what to do!"

With out having to be told twice the co-captain activated her bloodline. Her eyes scanned the back bushes with untold accuracy. Her breath hitched when her white eyes spotted something unwanted and not suspected.

"Sakura-san! It's Sas." She was cut off when someone tackled her from the side, sending the kunoichi to the ground below. There was a sickening thud as she and her attacker made contact with the rock.

"Hinata!!" Sakura screeched as her friend fell. Her grieving was cut short as the rest of her team fell. "Hypnosis..." Sakura noted as she pressed her palm to her blonde companion's forehead. The chakra coming off Ino was not her own... foreign...almost...

Something clicked in Sakura's head as she shot up. It was Oro-chakra...

Her suspicions where confirmed when the face that haunted her came towards her and with a single shove had the kunoichi pinned against the tree , the bark digging through the opening in her outfit.

"Hello, Sakura." Murmured a deep voice into the kunoichi's neck, causing her to squirm.

Sakura's emerald eyes glanced up to a pair of lustful onyx ones.

_Your touch, your ways,_

_Leave me dumb without reason,_

_Your love, my cage,_

_My prison so pleasing,_

_I spend my days,_

_Tangled in thoughts of you,_

_Stuck in this place,_

_Resigned to be your fool,_

_I thirst no longer,_

_Drenching my soul,_

_Pour out like water,_

Sakura didn't have any time to respond before lips covered hers. Hard. She wiggled as hands moved from there place on her hips to explore the contours of her body. Her common sense was completely forgotten, though she did briefly remember having to tell him something. The kunoichi groaned into her assailant's mouth, when his wet tongue traced the outside of her lips. She gladly parted for him and he of course eagerly took the chance.

_You're my only infatuation,_

_Don't leave me stranded,_

_In my obsession,_

_My purpose, my possession,_

_Live in die in my obsession,_

_My obsession,_

_Oh,_

Sakura moaned loudly against his teeth when their tongues brushed. She returned the gesture by sucking deeply on his bottom lip, making him emit a sound deep inside his throat. With every movement of his mouth the kunoichi was falling harder and faster.

She soon became aware that her hands had moved from his chest in a futile motion of holding him back to cupping his face between her palms as his mouth left hers.

Gulping in the air her lungs were screaming for, she glanced up at her temporary lover. His dark eyes still dug deep into her. Sweaty raven bangs were plastered to his forehead. Leaned closer to her so their forehead's brushed.

"Why do I let you do this to me?" She murmured to the figure. He blinked at her before he buried his face into her neck with a sigh. Before his whisper came to her ears, he sucked on her leaving his mark pale on the pale skin. "I should ask you the same thing,"

_Come down to me,_

_Don't ever say that it's over,_

_I kiss your feet,_

_I worship the air you breathe,_

_Your love, my gift,_

_You go and I will follow,_

_My dream, my wish,_

_Don't leave me here so helpless._

"It's been twelve years, Sasuke,"

The shinobi glanced down at the kunoichi in his arms. She was staring at him with sad and moist emerald eyes.

"Since that night in snow country..."

He sighed inwardly before letting his lips brush across the kunoichi's temple in a sign of tenderness before letting his onyx orbs close in memory...

"You told me so many things that night." Sakura mumbled to herself as her own pained heart drifted to the only night of bliss she had experienced.

Sasuke knew he had hurt her many times over but, this... this topped them all.

"Was I just a play thing?"

Sasuke eyes closed again this time in wondering what to say to her...

'_No... _

_You're so much more... _

_Not a friend..._

_Not a companion..._

_More.'_

"I'm sorry." He mumbled into her soft tresses, the kunoichi sighed as she pushed him away. "It doesn't matter now," As soon as she couldn't feel his warmth anymore, she flinched. She felt almost hallow. Did she really need him this badly?

"Ha-have you heard anything about Itachi?" she asked straitening her ruffled clothes. Why did her voice have to waver so badly?

"Yes, that's why I'm here." He stated. His cold demeanor had returned with the sudden mention of that name. He approached the pink-haired ninja quietly before taking his place at her side. "I failed in my second try."

Sakura gazed at his face. It was impossible to know what was going through his head.

"I heard he was near Konoha," Sakura nodded. "Yes, Naruto-Sama as been getting reports five times a day of sighting."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow in a questioning manner "Sama...?"

The kunoichi smiled at the Uchiha. "Yes, he got his dream."

A devious smirk trailed on the Uchiha's face suddenly as all traces of there early conversation left his mind. "Yeah and I almost have one of mine,"

Before Sakura could retort, Sasuke plunged his tongue deeper into her mouth, tasting every bit of it. The kunoichi moaned loudly, as she greedily lapped at him like a wild animal. In midst there passion, Sakura wrapped her long legs around his waist for leverage as her hands became tangled in his raven locks. This time the kunoichi attacked his neck with kisses, designing patterns on his skin with bites as he lifted and moved his head around to make it easier for her. He gladily returned the motion by forcing pleasured moans and whimpers from her with his skilled tongue, lips, and teeth.

They finally broke apart when Sasuke lost his balance and his back hit the tree. They both panted for air. Sakura glanced up at his eyes before he whispered huskily into ear. "I may just need your help for that," Sakura smiled. "That and Itachi," Sasuke didn't say anything to this as his lips once again found there way to her swollen rosey ones.

_And I'm exploding like chemicals,_

_I'm going crazy, just can't get enough..._

_**Note: Wow... wow... that was fun to write. I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm very sorry for that but, in return I give you steamy sasusaku action. I know in early chapters Sakura was all I regret ever having slept with and this chapter completely contradicts that but, she's addicted to Sasuke. He's a drug to her and vice versa. He makes her lose her head in passion and lust... She wants to hate him but, she loves him with everything she is. Well, I hope enjoyed that... The song was My Obsession-Skillet.**_

_**Reviews!!**_

_**Take a looky at 'Chained'!! My second version of this ficcy. It good and needs some ShowTime! REVIEW IT PLEASE!! **_


End file.
